Dinner
by zivaharknessBADWOLF
Summary: IM SORRY OK MY INTERNET IS DEAD AND IM TAKUING ADVANTAGE OF POSTING ALL UNFINISHED FICS NOW SO REVIEW AND REJOICE FOR YOUR SAVIOUR HAS COME!


**Hey well this is like WAY late, but this sorta came to me when i was watching Boxed In tonight, so I decided to stay up and write for your benefit, admit it, you love me. **

**Set after Boxed In, but before the other one, whose name escapes me at this current moment...**

**Dinner?**

'Ok go home, shower and sleep. Day off tomorrow, so McGee don't come in to defrazzle the computer,' Gibbs said as he cleared his desk and threw an empty coffee cup in the bin.

'Its defragg boss, ah never mind,' McGee stuttered as he was silenced by a steely gaze from Gibbs.

'Well go then!' Gibbs walked out of the bull-pen and left his team to pack up for the day. They shut down their computers, packed their things into their bags, McGee left and Ziva and Tony were left alone in a very quiet NCIS.

'So are you coming?' Ziva casually said, walking to Tony's desk.

'Ah, to where again?' he replied, catching her eye. Her expression was the usual, unreadable.

'To mine, remember? We are having Italian,' she said leaning against the desk, a tone in her voice revealing that she may have been a little hurt he didn't remember, but Tony couldn't tell.

'Ok then I'll come with you on one condition,' Tony said, reaching for his coat.

'And what would that be, Tony?' she said with a grin, half knowing and dreading what was going to come out of his mouth next.

'That you tell me where those friction marks are from,' he said cheekily heading for the elevator leaving Ziva slightly excited by their little chat.

Ziva entered her apartment and dropped the keys on the counter, then she walked into the kitchen and turned on the oven before having a very long, warm shower, washing her hair and cleaning herself to make her skin shine, wanting to look nice for her guest.

She donned a towel and set out her outfit for that evening, a nice black dress with a low cut back and a neckline that dipped to between her breasts. She left her hair to dry curly in locks and started to get their meal ready.

When the meal was in the oven, Ziva chose some music to put on and listened to the quiet jazz as she dressed in her dress and panties, not owning a bra that went with her new dress.

She had just finished dressing as the doorbell rang. _Hmmm, 7:35, fashionably late without being rude, _Ziva thought, walking to open the door. Ziva opened the door, then remembered shoes or the lack thereof, and stumbled through a greeting while trying to look casual and suave.

'Tony, come in,' she said with a cool air. 'You are late,' she turned and said firmly as she took Tony's coat and hung it on the peg.

'No I'm not,' he replied, checking his watch. 'Ok then maybe I am a bit late,' he said looking guilty.

He looked back at his dinner partner and was momentarily speechless by her beauty, but he noticed in her hurry for the door, her Star of David symbol was dangling to the side of the center. He looked into Ziva's eyes and was greeted with her usual unpredictable stare.

He brushed his fingers over her collar bone before making their way down to her clavicle, where he straightened out the necklace, giving Ziva goosebumps.

Tony's fingers then trailed down the rest of her open cleavage and his hand returned back to his side. He was waiting for the snarly remark, or for his fingers to be broken, but instead when their eyes met, hers were darkened by lust.

The look Ziva was giving him went straight to his groin, and feeling the sudden tightness, he thought this would be a good time to move.

Feeling slightly foolish, Tony just stared into Ziva's eyes and grinned, then remembering that he was going to say something, he spoke.

'Ah, I brought some wine, where would you like it?' he said looking for a place to move to.

'I'll take it Tony,' replied Ziva, one hand reaching for the wine bottle and the other touching her Star of David, which felt red hot against her skin, a product of Tony's touch on her.

'Tony!' Ziva cried, double taking the date on the wine sticker. 'This is fifteen year old bottle of wine, it must have been very rich,' she said looking over to Tony who was now leaning against the wall.

'Expensive, Ziva. It must have been very expensive, not rich. And, I was saving it for a special occasion,' he said, his eyes meeting hers.

'This Tony, is dinner. The special occasion is after,' Ziva almost purred back over the table pouring two glasses of wine.

As she passed a glass to Tony, their fingers touched, just for a moment, and a strange feeling ran through them like an electric shock.

'Dessert,' Ziva added with a smile.

Ziva smiled and sauntered back to the kitchen in bare feet, feeling Tony's eyes on her butt. She opened the oven and pulled out a pizza, and without oven mitts took the tray of food to the dinning table to where Tony was already sitting down, ready to eat.

As she reached the table, Tony stood up and wordlessly offered to take the tray, so she could sit while he served. Ziva smiled and passed the pizza over, she knew what was going to happen.

'_Fuck! _Ziva! Ow ow ow burning burning burning!' he stammered out as he dropped the tray on the table.

He looked at Ziva, who was serving now, picking up the tray as if it was room temperature, and then he looked back at his hand, a hurt expression on his face.

'Sometimes I forget you have freaky ninja skills, and think that you are a normal person,' he said, sitting down rubbing his hands, following Ziva's lead staring eating his slice without cutlery.

'Thank God you aren't one of those girls, I mean women, that eat pizza with a knife and fork. Its just wrong,' he said with a mouthful of pizza.

Ziva stared at him, looking skeptical, and Tony looked back.

'What?' he said, now taking another bite. 'I don't need to eat with my mouth shot or talk with out food in my mouth, I mean its not like this is a date or anything,' he said.

'Exactly, so don't go thinking anything like that,' Ziva clarified.

It was a while since anyone had said anything, so, after his fourth slice, Tony decided to break the silence.

'Wow, Ziva this pizza is really good, I didn't know how good of a cook you are. You know what? This reminds me of the pizza you get down at that little pizza place around the block,' he complimented her.

Once again, Ziva just sat and looked skeptical.

'You know the one and you can even get kosher pizzas. I'll take you there one time if you want,' he offered.

Ziva just raised her eyebrow and gave him a look that said, seriously?

'Wait a minute,' Tony finally realized. 'This _is _pizza from that pizza place around the block that has kosher pizzas!'

'Yes Tony it is. I said I would serve Italian, I didn't say i would make it, did I?'

'Well no, but still,' he said before taking another sip of wine. 'More wine?' he offered Ziva, noticing her glass was empty. She inclined her head, and Tony topped up their glasses.

They clinked glasses before draining their glasses.

'Are you coming to help me Tony?' Ziva said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen started to clean up.

'I am very skilled in the art of folding pizza boxes into the right shape of any bin, where is yours?' Tony said as he picked up the empty pizza box.

'Over there,' Ziva indicated with her foot, pointing in the general direction of the bin. After a few moments of grunting noises and the sound of cardboard tearing, Tony made an accomplished noise and shut the lid of the rubbish with ease.

'Good work, I am very impressed. Now could you wipe these plates and put them away?' Ziva asked still washing up the drinking glasses, that were full of water, not that she thought anyone drank any.

'Of course,' Tony said picking up a tea towel. 'So, did the autopsy gremlin help you clean up?' he asked.

'As a matter of fact, I actually cleaned up when they left so I guess not no,' Ziva admitted.

'Ha ha! Does that mean I am the better dinner guest?' Tony asked.

'Well,' she started moving on to the next glass. 'You brought wine, and cleaned up. The only things you haven't done are tune my piano or bought dessert, so not yet, no,' Ziva ended with a smile.

'Humph,' Tony mumbled as he put away the plates, finding the cupboards with ease, like he had been here many time before.

'Where do you want these?' he said folding the place mats.

'They belong there,' Ziva said pointing with her eyes to the cupboard above where she was standing.

Tony opened the cupboard, but in order to put them away, Tony leaned into the back of Ziva, his hips making contact with the back of her bare waist, making her shiver at his closeness.

'Are you cold Zee-vah?' Tony asked innocently.

'No, just sleepy of cleaning,' she said honestly. 'I'm ready for dessert. Now you go out to the sofa and put on a movie while I get it ready,' Ziva said ushering Tony out of the kitchen.

'You mean your tired of cleaning, and if dessert is going to take that long to make I'll help you,' he offered, trying to make his way back into the kitchen.

'No, just get the movie ready and I will be out with dessert soon,' Ziva said pushing Tony out.

When Ziva reappeared from the kitchen with dessert, Tony was sitting at the piano, and playing a complicated song that she hadn't heard before. She made him move over so she could sit with him at the piano stool. As the song came to an end, Tony took another sip of wine and looked at Ziva.

'Does that count as tuning your piano?' he said looking hopeful.

'I suppose,' Ziva said making her way back to the couch.

'Thats dessert?' Tony said looking at what she had left out on the coffee table. There was a tub of his second favorite ice-cream, a can of whipped cream, a bottle of chocolate topping and two long handled spoons.

'Yes, don't you like this for dessert?' she asked, sounding a little hurt that Tony might have wanted something else.

'Ziva this is my second favorite dessert! You should be proud you guessed it first time,' he grinned sitting down and cracking the lid off the ice-cream and picking up a spoon.

'Ah, well then, I feel honored. Now that I am curious, what is your favorite dessert?' she asked sitting down and taking her spoon, digging her spoon into the hard ice-cream and eating it.

'Let me demonstrate,' Tony said, feeling confident from the wine. He put down his spoon, picked up the whipped cream and taking Ziva's hand in his.

He shook the can and made eye contact, making sure that he wasn't crossing the "line". Ziva just looked excited and Tony took this as a "yes" and carried on. He flipped her hand over so that he could see her palm. He squirted a little cream onto her hand, and still keeping eye contact, he leant down and kissed the cream away, making Ziva melt, so to speak.

He dotted the cream on her wrist, elbow and collar bone and kissed them all away, making Ziva feel very turned on.

'Is this the only way you eat dessert?' Ziva gasped as Tony's teeth nipped the side of her neck, just the way she liked it.

'Of course not Zee-vah,' he said as he reached down and ate some more ice-cream. 'You never cease to surprise me though, I never took you for an eat-out-of-the-container-with-spoon type of girl,' Tony continued eating some more ice-cream. 'Would you like me to show you the other ways I can eat dessert?' he asked innocently.

'Ah yes, I suppose,' Ziva choked out.

'You will have to trust me and not go ninja and break my arm if I do something wrong will you?'

'I trust you Tony,' she said.

'Ok, well firstly I'll have to take this off other wise it is going to get sticky,' Tony half-whispered his fingers toying with the hem of her dress.

'Allow me then,' Ziva said standing up and pulling the dress over her head.

'Gosh darn it Ziva,' Tony whined in a southern accent. She was standing in front of him in only her panties, which looked a bit damp from where Tony was sitting. Her hair was a little mussed from pulling the dress over her head and her nipples looked rock hard against her soft skin.

Just as the tightness in Tony's pants appeared to look less uncomfortable, he became hard faster then he could have thought possible.


End file.
